ZERO
by Cipher Foulke
Summary: How i see the final battle between two friends


Zero

I do not own ACZ

"Oh, him? Yeah, I know him. It's going to take a while. It happened years ago. Did you know... there are three kinds of aces? Those who seek strength, those who live for pride, and those who can read the tide of battle. Those are the three. And him... he was a true ace." Quote by Larry "Solo Wing Pixy" Foulke

Prologue

"We destroyed the V2 were going to be rich" PJ says over the radio. PJ and I Cypher have just destroyed the anachronistic Avalon Dam in which the surreptitious cue-de-ta forces known as A World With No Borders resided. "Don't get to cocky PJ, we still have to make it back to Valais Airbase" I say having a bad feeling. "Hey Cipher I've got a girlfriend back at base, I think I'm going to propose to her, I even bought flowers" PJ says still in a good mood. "Don't be a hedonist PJ, its bad for your ego" I reply. "High speed bogey at 12'oclock BREAK" screams AWACKS Eagle Eye. "Oh Shit" PJ's Final words as he superfluously sacrifices his life to save me. A high intensity chemical laser rips through his F-16 killing him instantly. To me it seemed that PJ's life was ephemeral compared to other mercenary pilots. Then I hear "So, have you found a reason to fight yet, buddy?" The Transmission came from my old wingman Larry "Solo Wing Pixy" Foulke.

The fight begins

My old friend has been perfidious. "You're an ostentatious fool Cipher" Pixy states over the radio as another laser is shot at me. I started to impute on my friend. I barrel rolled around the deadly beam of red light with the greatest of ease. "Shoot down that deleterious jerk" AWACKS says over the radio "I'll do a plane analysis, be careful Cipher that aircraft is dangerous." I realized that Pixy was very rancorous and prosaic. "Can you see any borders from here? What have borders given us" he says as I hackneyed him. "Here comes the snow" pixy says. I felt forbearance as I started shooting at him. I decide it's time to use some sagacity and be pragmatic. "Those who live for a long time on the battlefield start to think they're invincible...I bet you do too, buddy" Pixy states. I reply by saying "Stop being spurious Pixy it's going to get you killed." I destroy the laser pod.

"Phase one analysis complete, there's a transmission coming from the enemy craft" AWACKS begins "He's controlling the V2 launch, take him down." All of a sudden a multi-purpose burst missile explodes in my line of sight. "There's only one way, buddy - you got to fight for what you believe in!" "Well Pixy your right, this fight is capacious but I believe your being a demagogue, it's time for you to capitulate" I say as he runs out of MPBM's.

"Time to end this" says Pixy as a V2 rocket launches into the air. "Too bad, buddy. This twisted game needs to be reset. We'll start over from "zero" with this V2 and entrust the future to the next generation." "Good job Galm 1, his destructive weaponry has been abated, his radar signature is evanescent" AWACKS says. "Plane analysis complete, You're in a digression against time, listen up Galm 1, the aircraft is an ADFX-02 codename Morgan, this plane is protected by an ECM defense system, the only week points are the front air intakes. This means you have to take him from head on. Go take down Morgan, Demon Lord of the Round Table I pray for your success."

"Time to find out who's number one!" Pixy states. "There's a divergent between you and me Solo Wing" I retort. I fire two of my remaining six sidewinders, they miss. I soon realize this battle has become enervating. "You and I are opposite sides of the same coin. There may be resemblance, but we never face the same direction." Pixy says as I fire another two sidewinders, they miss again. "Fire away, coward!" says Pixy as I fire my last two sidewinders. "Come on!" the sidewinders connect destroying both engines and sending Pixy right by me. Soon after the head on pass, the Morgan explodes.

"I should have died that day, but I didn't. I dragged my wounded body, and reached ground zero of the nuclear detonations. A barren, empty land. I felt an unbearable sadness when I witnessed that landscape. There were still people living there. They were the ones that saved me. It may be true that the world has no need of borders. But would getting rid of them really change anything? The world won't change for the better unless we trust people. Trust is vital in a peaceful world. But that will never happen. I'm still on the battlefield. Right now I'm near a border. I want to see for myself what borders really mean, and what their volition really is... I may not find what I'm looking for, but I still wanna try. Anyway, that's what I've come to believe, and I think that's enough. Will he see this video? If you do meet him, give him a message for me. Yo, Buddy. Still alive? And thanks friend. See you again."


End file.
